


one life [no regrets]

by softlikethesunset



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Cafes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), The Hollywood Ghost Club (Julie and The Phantoms), i have a new brainchild for you folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: Julie Molina has just turned eighteen, and to celebrate, she and her best friend Flynn are going on a road trip to New York City from their home in Los Angeles.However, when they meet a group of three musically talented boys at a roadside cafe, everything changes.disclaimer: i do not own jatp or its characters
Relationships: (past) Julie Molina/Nick, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. one more try [to feel alive]

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A NEW BRAINCHILD AND I ADORE IT ALREADY

_Julie, you can do it ♡_

_Love Mom_

Julie’s fingers rested on the smooth, cool ivory keys of the piano, playing a note before pulling back.

The morning light filtered through the glass of the window, casting a golden shadow over everything. 

She studied the papers laid out before her for another second. Her mom’s messy scrawl in the corner, the music printed on the white sheets.

Her finger drifted back towards the piano.

Julie rested one digit on the key and pressed, listening to the cool, crisp chord echo through the room.

But before she could play another, the doors to the garage swung open and her dad stuck his head in.

“Flynn is here, _mija_!” 

Julie glanced over her shoulder, sweeping up the papers. “Coming.”

Her dad walked in and ran his hand along the dark brown wood of the instrument. “Were you going to play something? I can ask Flynn to wait a minute if you’d like.”

The girl shook her head. “No, no, it’s fine. We’re on a tight schedule anyways.”

Ray’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

His expression softened. “Okay then. Ready to go?”

Julie picked the pages up and pushed them into her backpack, grabbing the handle of the rolling suitcase that sat next to her. “Yep, all ready.”

As they left, she took one last look at the studio, where she had spent so many of her days playing music.

Something she hadn’t been able to do in three years.

 _But this trip could change things,_ she reminded herself. _This trip is going to help me._

Flynn was waiting outside, standing next to a rather large bus. At least, Julie thought it was a bus. The car was a vivid yellow, with flowers printed all over the sides. 

It looked ridiculous. 

“This is the car you rented?” Julie laughed, handing her luggage to her dad and side-hugging Flynn.

“Yeah, isn’t it great?” Her best friend had a proud smile on her face, the blue flowery sundress she had on swishing around her knees. 

Julie took a look at her own outfit, a simple purple cardigan over black ripped jeans. It was passable.

Flynn was now eagerly discussing routes with her brother, Carlos, a wide map covering her face.

“Flynn, this is a hippie bus.” Julie said, staring into the windows of the car.

“I know.” Her best friend said, smirking. “It’s the perfect vehicle for the Double Trouble Road Trip of 2020.”

“That is not what we’re calling it.” 

“That’s what we’ve been calling it since we planned this whole thing in the fifth grade.”

“We’re all set!” Julie’s dad called as he closed the trunk of the bus. 

Flynn clapped, pulling on Julie’s wrist. “This is so exciting! Our first trip as legal adults.”

Ray wagged a finger, chuckling. “Just remember, just because you girls are eighteen now, that doesn’t mean you can go too crazy.”

Julie hugged him, kissing her little brother on the head and telling him to behave himself. 

“I always do,” Carlos promised. “Flynn’s the one you should look out for.”

The girls clambered into the front seat of the car, Flynn sliding into the driver’s seat and Julie taking the passenger’s. 

Carlos chased after them as Flynn pulled out of the driveway, waving and shouting goodbyes.

They drove through the streets of Julie’s neighborhood, _Party in the USA_ already floating through the speakers. 

Julie hummed to the music, watching the familiar houses shoot past her window, mailboxes and perfectly pruned gardens flying by. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Flynn asked her, and Julie smiled.

“Just how excited I am to get to New York.” 

That was a blatant lie, and apparently Flynn knew it, because she scoffed. “As if. What’s really on your mind, Jules?”

Julie’s voice became quiet and she glanced at her lap. “I’m nervous. There are so many unknowns out there. And we’re heading right towards them.”

Flynn patted her shoulder. “That does seem scary. But hey, there are good unknowns, too!”

“Like what?” Julie wondered.

“Like, what if we pick up some handsome hitchhikers on the way?”

Julie snickered. “Don’t let Carrie hear you say that.”

“Carrie knows that my heart belongs to her and her only. Plus, it would be nice to make some new friends.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Truth was, Julie could use more friends. All she really had was Flynn, Flynn’s girlfriend, Carrie, and Nick. Who also happened to be her ex-boyfriend.

Another song came on, this one louder and faster, and Julie found herself singing along quietly, despite not knowing the words.

_“Take off, last stop, countdown till we blast open the top..”_

Flynn started singing too, her voice warbly and shaking. 

_“Face first-”_

_“Full charge..”_

The girls took one look at each other and bursted into giggles, Julie clutching her sides and Flynn’s smile shining.

As the song kept going, Julie leaned against the peeling seat, her breath fast, and grinned.

This was going to be an interesting summer.


	2. but i’m flawless [i’m taking over your playlist]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm aware that i just posted the first chapter of this a couple hours ago but i couldn't wait

Julie was still singing the song.

It had been hours since it had ended, but the track was still running on a loop in her head. 

She had taken the wheel, giving Flynn a chance to sleep (even though it was only three in the afternoon).

The radio was humming quietly in the background and she turned up the volume, eyebrows perking when soft guitar chords started to play.

_ “First things first, we start the scene in reverse..”  _

Julie’s stare flicked over to the title of the song.

_ Unsaid Emily. _

Oh, so it was a love song.

_ “All of the lines rehearsed disappear from my mind..” _

The singer’s voice sounded familiar, and she focused on the name of the artist.

_ Sunset Curve. _

“Flynn.” She nudged her best friend, whose head was resting on the window. “Flynn. Wake up.”

“Hmm?” The girl sighed, rubbing her eyelids. 

“I need you to search for a band on Spotify.”

Flynn sat up, tucking her legs underneath her and taking a sip of the soda she had brought along. Julie was pretty sure she had a whole cooler of them in the trunk. “You woke me up to find a band?”

“Yes. I’m driving, and we can’t get into an accident on the first day of the trip.”

Flynn pulled out her phone, pressing a couple keys on the screen. “What’s the name of this band?”

“Sunset Curve.”

Julie gazed out of the window, tapping her fingers on the wheel.

_ “And write in every empty space, the words I love you in replace., then maybe time would not erase me…” _

“Spotify says there’s no such thing as Sunset Swerve.” Flynn informed Julie.

“Sunset  _ Curve _ .”

Flynn took a big gulp of the soda, typing even more words. “Here it is. Sunset Curve. Rock band, four members, a couple hits.”

“What are the names of the members?” Julie glanced over at the screen before Flynn waved her away.

“Eyes on the road, young lady.” Her best friend scolded, placing her drink back into the cup holder. “Okay, the names of the members are…. Bobby Wilson, rhythm guitarist.”

“Wilson? Do you think he’s related to Carrie?” 

Flynn scoffed. “Doubt it. Reggie Peters, bassist, and Alex Mercer, drummer.”

“Mercer, as in that rich businessman who disowned his son last year?” Julie thought back to the time she saw that article in the newspaper. Her dad had said it was ridiculous; hurting your child like that for no reason besides who they loved. She agreed. 

“I dunno. You know I never pay attention to the news. Luke Patterson, lead singer.” Flynn let out a low whistle, showing Julie her screen.

_ “500 million streams?”  _ Julie hissed, trying to keep her focus on driving. “One of their singles has 500 million streams?”

“Apparently.”

“That’s insane. How long do you think it’ll take them to end up on Good Morning America?” Julie rolled her eyes as a car sped past, the driver a middle aged-woman gabbing on the phone.

Flynn picked at the rainbow sticker on her cellphone case. “Not long. They already have like fifty stan accounts each on Instagram. People are tweeting stuff like ‘Sunset Curve invented music’ and ‘better than the Beatles.’”

She scrunched her nose. “Were the Beatles ever that good to begin with?”

“I honestly have no idea.” Julie sighed.

_ “If you could only know, I never let you go…. and the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave…” _

They settled into a comfortable silence, Luke Patterson’s voice filling the spaces in between Julie’s ears.

“Turn right.”

Julie blinked, staring at her best friend, whose eyes were trained on her phone screen. “Excuse me?”

“Get off at this exit and turn right. Google Maps says there’s a cafe nearby, and I didn’t eat breakfast.”

“Why wouldn’t you eat breakfast before a road trip?” Julie muttered as she pulled off the exit, stopping at a red light. “Do I just turn right when the light turns green or,..”

“Yep.” Flynn shoved her phone back into her pocket, rolling down the window and taking a breath. “Ah. Fresh air.”

The air smelled like exhaust and oil, so definitely not fresh, but Julie didn’t say anything, 

_ “Unsaid Emily…” _

When the light changed to green, Julie hung a right.

A small building came into view, a couple cars filling parking spaces. People’s laughter and upbeat jazz music danced through the air, that now smelled like a cheeseburger straight from the grill.

She pulled into the parking lot, taking a second to admire the sleek restaurant, with a shiny silver exterior and polished windows.

“We’re here!” Flynn squealed, rolling up the window as she flung open the car door.

Julie shut off the radio before getting out, grimacing against the hot summer sun beating down on her skin. 

She and Flynn wandered underneath a purple awning by the door, the latter fanning herself with the map she had in her bag. “God, it’s so hot.”

Flynn reached for the door handle, but before her hand came anywhere close to the metal, a cloud of smoke appeared and a tall man stepped into the light, the doors swinging aimlessly behind him.

He was dressed in a flamboyant top-hat-and-tuxedo combo that was surely making him sweat in the heat. A bejeweled pin sat at the base of his neck, the symbol oddly familiar.

Julie realized it looked a little like the symbol of the Roman god Pluto, and she smiled. Maybe the few mythology classes she took in the eighth grade weren’t so useless after all.

The man opened his arms, a broad grin on his face. “Hello. and welcome to the Hollywood Ghost Club & Cafe! My name is Caleb Covington, I own this establishment. What can I do for you ladies this afternoon?”


	3. something’s looking [looking like it’s changed]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hollywood Ghost Club & Cafe was the strangest place Julie had ever been.

The Hollywood Ghost Club & Cafe was the strangest place Julie had ever been, including Carlos’s bedroom, which was a land mine of trash and alien conspiracy theories.

Flappers in elaborate feathered dresses glided through the aisles, waving at customers as they passed by the squishy purple booths.

A band was playing on the stage in the middle of the room, three boys about Julie’s age, all dressed like they belonged in the 90’s.

A blonde was on drums, wearing an oversized jean jacket over a pale pink hoodie, a black baseball cap backwards on his head.

The bassist’s guitar was red and his hair dark brown. He was dressed in a crimson checkered flannel that was tied around his waist and had a leather jacket slung around his shoulders.

But what really caught Julie’s attention was the lead singer.

He had a voice not unlike a warm summer’s day, one that filled Julie’s senses with glimmering comfort she hadn’t heard or felt since her mom died.

His voice sounded so familiar, but the girl couldn’t seem to place where she had heard it before.

His hair was a light brown, concealed by a bright orange beanie. He wore a cream-colored tank top that showed off his bare arms….

And he was staring at Julie.

She averted her gaze, glancing down at the table in front of her, but not before the guitarist winked at her, his grin turning upwards in amusement.

Julie’s cheeks flushed and Flynn nudged her from the other side of the booth, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh, shut up.” Julie scoffed. Flynn opened her mouth to retaliate, although she quickly shut it when their waiter skated up to the table.

Yep, skated. The guy looked completely out of place in the eatery, save the black apron hanging around his hips. Long, braided dark hair flowed from underneath a cracked black helmet.

Clearly, he didn’t trust himself on the smooth tile floor of the restaurant.

His name, Willie, was proudly displayed (in chicken scratch) on a nametag that was pinned to a blue crop top, which rested over a long-sleeved black shirt.

Willie pulled a pen and lined pad out of his apron, grinning at the two girls. “Hullo, girls. I’m Willie,” he tapped his nametag, “And I’ll be serving you today. Could I get you started off with something to drink?”

Julie asked for a Sprite, looking over the server’s shoulder at the band, who had just finished their set. 

The boys were high-fiving each other and the other patrons were clapping, some yelling praise.

Julie joined in, mumbling words of encouragement and trying to ignore the rush of dopamine that flooded through her system when the lead singer beamed in her direction.

Willie was cheering, his braids swinging as he turned back to Flynn, who showed him a picture of Carrie and her dancers from her phone.

“No way, is that Dirty Candy?” He squinted at the screen. “Lexi loves them. I think he knows all the words to their songs.”

“Me too!” Flynn laughed, putting her cell back into her bag. “But as Carrie’s girlfriend, I think it’s sort of a requirement."

“I feel you.” Willie said while shoving the pad and paper in the pocket of his apron. “I can sing most all of the band’s songs since Lexi is the drummer.” 

Julie was only half aware of what Flynn said next, probably due to the sweaty teenage boy in an orange beanie that had plopped down next to her.

“Ugh, Luke, get your sweaty self away from my customers,” Willie scrunched up his nose, flicking the singer in the forehead. “God, dude. You reek.”

Luke ignored him, instead opting to shake Julie’s hand. Julie took his hand gingerly, wiping her own on her shirt once they let go.

“I’m Luke Patterson,” he told her. 

“As in Luke Patterson of Sunset Curve?” Flynn interjected.

“That’s the one.”

The bassist, Reggie Peters (at least that’s what Julie remembered his name being) smacked Luke across the head. “Tell your friends.” He added. 

And to Luke, he said, “Stop flirting with Willie’s customers, you’re making him look bad.”

“Alex is literally flirting with him right now!” Luke waved his arm in the direction of Willie, who now had a pink sweatshirt-clad drummer wound around him.

Reggie snorted, leaning against the booth. “You’re just lonely.”

“Am not,” the singer huffed, crossing his arms. “And you’re the one with an imaginary boyfriend.”

“Not this again,” Alex sighed as he leaned his head against Willie’s shoulder. His boyfriend pressed a kiss to his hair, making them both blush.

Flynn and Julie exchanged a glance, the former patting the seat next to her so Reggie could sit down.

He did, sliding into the booth, kicking Luke’s foot as he went. “I’ve told you a million times, he exists.”

Luke just rolled his eyes.

Reggie pulled a polaroid photo from the pocket of his leather jacket, and shoved it across the table.

In the picture, Reggie was standing next to a blonde boy, their hands intertwined as they smiled at the camera.

And Julie’s jaw dropped.

Because staring back at her, through the frame of a photograph, was Nick Danforth-Evans.


	4. just so happens, you’re in luck [we’ve got a vacancy]

Luke Patterson was the most irritating person alive.

Julie came to this conclusion after five minutes of knowing him.

“So, Julie,” Luke picked a fry off of her plate and crammed it into his mouth. “How long have you been playing?”

“Julie plays?” Reggie glanced over at Flynn. “Like, music?”

The girl in question chewed on a corner of her turkey sandwich, purposefully avoiding both of the boys’ eyes. “Um… what makes you think I play anything?”

There was a ruffling of papers as Luke held something up. “These lyrics I found on the floor.”

_ Wake Up. _

_ Luke was holding Wake Up. _

Julie dropped her sandwich and snatched the pages out of his hands. “Where did you get that?”

“It was on the ground.” 

“Oh,” Flynn hissed through her teeth. “I put those in my bag. They must have fallen out or something.”

“Well, that’s great! Now Julie can play the song for us!” Alex leaned over Luke’s shoulder, his knees resting on the booth behind them, hitting his bandmate in the ear with his elbow. 

“Ow! Dude-”

“Sorry, sorry, it was an accident.” The drummer muttered. “Could you, though? Play it for us?”

Willie skated over from a nearby table, an icy pitcher of water in his hand. “Hey, guys. Everything taste good?”

“Yeah, man. These fries are amazing.” Luke took another of the potatoes off of Julie’s plate. “Send my compliments to the chef.”

His friend refilled Flynn’s drink and swatted Luke’s hand away when it wandered back for more. “I was talking to my actual customers, Lukas, but I’ll be sure to tell the kitchen you approve.”

“That’s not my name.”

Reggie quirked an eyebrow. “Your birth certificate begs to differ.” He chuckled, narrowly dodging a stray french fry. 

Julie giggled. 

_ Maybe these boys weren’t so bad after all. _

Or so she thought.

Because somehow, someway, she ended up on the stage of the Hollywood Ghost Club,  _ Wake Up  _ resting on the surface of a grand piano Caleb had dragged out from the back.

“This is stupid,” she said to Flynn. “I haven’t sung in years.”

Her best friend just reached for her hand, smiling softly. “I know, Jules, but you’ll do great.”

Julie took a shaky breath, squeezing Flynn’s palm ever-so-lightly. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. I’m just going to go to the bathroom really quick to freshen up.”

The restroom was just like the rest of the cafe, the walls tiled in rich purple and the sinks made of striped marble.

Julie cranked the handles of the sink and splashed cool water on her face.

She reached up and grabbed a paper towel from a dispenser hanging on the wall, patting it against her forehead that was beaded with sweat. 

“Just breathe, Julie,” The water shut off. “It’s just in front of a restaurant. And a famous rock band. No big deal.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say we’re that famous.”

Julie spun around, eyes wide. She barely registered throwing the wadded-up paper towel at the three boys until it hit Reggie square in the chest.

The boy smiled, glancing down at his shirt that was now spotted with water. “That’s nice.”

“What are you doing in here?” Julie hissed. 

“Luke wanted to come make sure you were okay.” Reggie threw the towel into the wastebasket, pumping his fist when it landed.

Luke shuffled his feet, glaring at Reggie with the force of a thousand suns. “I did not! I just….” he trailed off. “Wanted to see what the girl’s bathroom looks like.” He forced a smile. “And clearly, it looks just like the guys’ one, so our work is done here.”

“Yeah, right.” Alex (who was noticeably missing his jacket) put a hand out to stop Luke, who was trying to shove past his bandmates. “Tell her why we’re here.”

Luke tugged on his beanie, his gaze downcast. “Reggie’s right."

“Oh.” Julie’s cheeks flushed, but if that was from Luke or her nerves, she couldn’t tell. 

“I mean, I just wanted to see if you still wanted to play, because I know how bad stage fright can be and-”

“No!” Julie cut him off, shoving his shoulder lightly. “Thank you for thinking of me.” She said softly, grinning at the singer.

“No problem.” Luke’s fingers hung close to Julie’s, the tips touching, warmth flowing between them-

“Guys? Are you done staring at each other? Because I think it’s almost time for Julie to play and you know how Caleb gets when performers are late.” 

Luke turned his head, glowering at Reggie, who waved sheepishly as he left the room, followed by Alex. 

“Should- should we go?” Julie pulled her fingers back, trying not to take to heart Luke’s disappointed expression as he put shoved his own in his pockets.

“Yeah.” His voice was hollow. “After you.”

Julie nodded at him as she walked out the door, ignoring the suggestive smirk from Flynn, who was standing next to a beaming Caleb Covington.

Reggie, Alex, and Willie were all sitting in a corner booth. Alex’s missing jean jacket was now wrapped around Willie, who was drowning in denim.

Luke slid into the booth next to his friends, catching Julie’s eye and mouthing “you got this!”

The reassurance from the singer boosted Julie’s confidence and she straightened her shoulders before walking over to the grand piano and sitting on the bench.

Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.


End file.
